


A Domestic Touch

by ForeverAlone5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships, sappy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAlone5/pseuds/ForeverAlone5
Summary: Logan was sick of Roman’s rants of Patton and needs someone to listen to his rants. Fortunately, Virgil was always a good listener.





	A Domestic Touch

“I _cannot_ believe this _bullshit_!” Logan stormed into the Commons of the Mind Palace, startling Virgil awake from his position on the couch.

He looked harried and sleep deprived as he headed over to Virgil. His hair was a mess, and his tie was swinging wildly as he stomped to Virgil.

“Huh? What? What happened?” Virgil asked, eyeing him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Creativity_ ,” Logan sneered in disgust, his nose wrinkling, “is somehow incapable of doing anything.”

“Okay,” Virgil held up his hands placatingly, “not that I don’t agree with you, what’s making you say that? I mean, Roman….”

He paused before shrugging dispassionately, “Yeah, I got nothing. What happened this time?”

Logan slumped down on the couch next to Virgil, loosening his tie and ruffling his hair. Virgil wrapped an arm around Logan’s shoulders, hauling him in closer.

Logan nuzzled in closer, a content sigh leaving him, “He woke me at an ungodly hour to rant and throw his ideas at me about his attempts to _woo_ Morality. I’ve no idea why he thought that it was a good idea to come to _me_ , the physical embodiment of _Logic_.”

Logan sneered at the idea, an ill look on his face. Virgil shrugged with the shoulder Logan wasn’t nuzzled in, “Maybe he wanted some logic in his harebrained schemes.”

He nonchalantly slipped off Logan’s tie, folding it and setting it aside.

Logan hummed in response, either not aware of Virgil taking his tie off or not caring, “Yes, well, after I threw him out of my room for an hour and went back to sleep. I told him not to do anything extravagant because while Patton does enjoy that, he’s been in love with Roman forever and would enjoy anything he does.”

“Tell me about it,” Virgil snorted, starting to card his fingers through Logan’s hair, “he’s been baking his lovesick cupcakes for ages. I’m surprised he hadn’t caught on sooner.”

“Indeed,” Logan said wryly, leaning into the touch, “I doubt the smell of red velvet cupcakes will ever leave the kitchen, given how often Patton has been baking them. Do not tell him I have said this, but while I am happy the other two are in love, I miss the smell of his other baked goods and food.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, tightening his hug, “Your secret’s safe with me, nerd. When’s Roman gonna confess?”

“I extrapolate that after our conversation, he shall confess in a day’s time or less.”

“That’s nice,” Virgil hummed, mindlessly taking Logan’s glasses off and setting them aside too, “I’m getting tired over the smell of red velvet. If I see another, it’ll be too soon.”

“I concur. While I enjoy the fact that Patton has been branching out in ways of baking, it is tiresome hearing him clamoring about at all hours.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Virgil said knowingly.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Logan grumbled over Virgil’s knowing tone, “even if Roman wakes me up at two in the morning.”

Virgil smiled, and Logan sighed, breathing in the smell of Virgil and nuzzling deeper into the crook of his neck. He mumbled something that Virgil couldn’t quite catch, the words tickling him.

“What’d you say, Logan?”

Logan pulled away, looking Virgil in the eyes, “Nothing in the world compares to this.”

Virgil shifted at the intense stare, cuddling Logan in a more comfortable position, “What doesn’t?”

“This.” Logan settled back against Virgil, “Just coming to you with my worries and annoyances and getting such a practical response. Having someone just be here for me. This was not something I expected to have. It, objectively, helps me in my emotional turmoil, as much as it pains me to admit that I have emotions.”

“Yeah, well, I love you too, pocket protector,” Virgil murmured, embarrassed, flushing and sinking deeper into the couch.

“Mmm, I appreciate your place in my life,” Logan responded, wrapping both of Virgil’s arms around him. He leant back into Virgil’s warmth, his back against Virgil’s chest.

Virgil rolled his eyes but allowed Logan to shift him around. The warmth that he felt in his chest couldn’t quite compare to the feeling of Logan in his arms, but it was close.

He kissed the top of Logan’s head and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth of Logan to lull him into a contented and blissful sleep, Logan following soon after.

* * *

 

Roman peeked around the corner, eyes catching sight of the two asleep on the couch.

“Ro, Ro! Are they there?” Patton whisper-shouted, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

“Quiet, mon cœur,” Roman placed a hand over Patton’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

Patton obliged, stilling and looking at Roman with love in his eyes.

Roman let go and planted a short kiss on Patton’s lips before steering him away, “They are sleeping, and I think it in our best interest not to wake them. I did wake Logan up at two in the morning, after all.”

“Roman,” Patton scolded, “did you go to sleep at all last night?”

“Well,” Roman started sheepishly, but Patton gave him a look and he didn’t say anything.

“Roman! You know that’s not good for you!” Patton wagged a finger in Roman’s face, a stern expression on his face.

“You’re right,” Roman caught his finger, kissing the tip of it, “of course you are, my love. I shall endeavor to make a better habit,” he promised, sealing it with another kiss.

Patton sighed into it, returning it with a deeper one. He tangled his hands into Roman’s hair before he broke the kiss. He pecked him one last time but cast a look back at the Commons.

“Do you think they’re together?”

Roma hummed in contemplation, “I think… I think they’re happy, and that’s all that matters, right? You don’t need a label to love someone.”

Patton smiled widely in agreement, kissing Roman’s cheek. The two cast another look at the room with the two left sides before Roman led Patton away after one more tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling an Analogical mood today, and this is the result. Thanks for reading!


End file.
